


Banishing Shadows

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Communication, DCU Rarepair Exchange, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Slade was not a great dad for Grant, Spanking, Subspace, and daddy issues for days, love me some jaygrant, the good stuff, they've both been done dirty by dc, working through triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “If you’re going to keep on misbehaving, maybe I need to bring out a belt,” Grant teased.“Do it,” Jason dared.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Grant Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Banishing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/gifts).



> Yay! I made it! I almost didn't think I would. Things are supper crazy in my life right now. 
> 
> I hope this is what you were looking for BunnyJess!

It was meant to be a joke.

_“If you’re going to keep on misbehaving, maybe I need to bring out a belt,” Grant teased._

_“Do it,” Jason dared._

_“Hah, you don’t think you’d like that too much?”_

_“Fuck yeah I would, and so would you.”_

Grant had fled.

Jason came and found him sometime later while he was still staving off a panic attack. 

“I was joking about the belts.”

“Uh, yeah, I know. Though I wasn’t joking about both of us probably liking that kind of shit,” Jason shrugged.

“Fuck, I- I don’t even own any belts. The one on my uniform is as close as I get. You... you’ve never asked about that,” Grant mumbled, head in his hands. 

“...I hadn’t thought about it much, but I can guess,” Jason pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “Especially considering what I know about your old man.”

Grant shuddered. Sometimes just seeing a belt laid out was enough to make him feel small and hurt and humiliated. All the things he promised himself he was never going to be again. 

He didn’t want Jason to know that about him. To see him that way. But if he was going to ask him to get that kind of rough in bed...

“I don’t think I can do it,” Grant admitted, unable to look at him, “I can’t- Sometimes I see that potential in myself, you know? To be like my Pop.”

“Not going to let you turn into that asshole,” Jason elbowed him, “If you ever started, I’d kick your ass myself. You know I can.”

“Yeah…”

“Just think about it, ok?” Jason rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, “Because I know I’d like it, and it looked for a bit like you might too before you started thinking about it too hard. And we wouldn’t have to use a belt… but I don’t like how much even seeing me put one on can put you in a funk. Just… I dunno, I think it’d be nice to reclaim it. Or something.”

Grant let himself breathe deeply and lean into Jason’s touch. That sounded nice, but...

“I still don’t think I can,” he muttered, frowning darkly at his hands.

“M’kay,” Jason agreed easily.

It still bugged Grant. 

****

“Ok, I changed my mind, I want to try,” Grant told him a couple weeks later.

“Try what?” Jason frowned at him distractedly, and maybe Grant should have picked a better time than when he was 3 fingers deep in his boyfriend, but he’d been paying more attention to the ways Jason responded to a rougher touch and… well…

It had him thinking some Thoughts.

“I want to try with the belt… with you…” Grant said, meaning to sound confident the way he’d practiced, but ending up showing more of his uncertainty than he’d like. 

It certainly got Jason’s full attention though, and he gently eased Grant’s fingers from him to sit up. 

“You sure man?” Jason frowned, eyes searching his face, “You sounded pretty damn certain last time.”

“Yeah…” Grant grimace, “it’s still a bit- but I think it could be alright with you. I believe you when you say you’d enjoy it, and I think… that would be enough for me.”

“Well it wouldn’t fucking be enough for me,” Jason glared at him poking him in the chest, “It’s not gonna be any good for either of us if it makes you feel fuked up, so don’t even try to push through this for my sake.”

“No, I... actually think it’d be pretty hot to see you like that,” Grant admitted, his face flushing crimson with both embarrassment and lingering shame.

He knew Jason saw both on his face, because he waited for him to elaborate.

“I might still be a little-” Grant waved his hand and made a face, “after, but I think I’ll be fine during.”

When Jason still eyed him suspiciously, Grant added, “I bought a belt.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Jason’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah,” Grant smiled, feeling somewhat foolish for being proud of himself, “I got one completely different from the ones my Pop liked to use. It even smells different. It’s supposed to be really good for this sort of thing.”

That had been an embarrassing trip to the store, but ultimately worth it. 

“You’ve thought about this,” Jason nodded to himself, looking relieved, “this isn’t just a spur of the moment thing.”

“No,” agreed Grant, though he hadn’t decided when he wanted to bring it up again with Jason after shutting the idea down so thoroughly before. 

“Do you have any rules… boundaries and that sort of thing, I should know about?” Jason asked, starting to look a little excited, though he hid it well. 

“Yeah,” Grant nodded with a smile, “We both use our safewords if we need it, even if it’s just a break. And we never do this sort of thing as punishment play. I don’t want that dynamic anywhere near this. It’s only when we both really want it.”

“I can work with that,” Jason nodded to himself, a slight flicking dark look in his eyes that Grant recognised as Jason hating on his dad a bit. 

“And you? Any rules?” Grant prodded, hoping to distract him.

“Don’t break the skin or make me too bruised to be able to work,” Jason said after thinking about it a moment, “I can get a little high on this shit, so don’t make fun of me during or after stuff that I say. Don’t do this on a day when we might get interrupted and you can’t hold me after. Safeword if it’s not working out for you even if I look like I’m enjoying it.”

“Works for me,” Grant agreed, thinking he’d want to write this down later.

It made him feel better about setting his boundaries knowing that Jason had his own. 

“So,” Grant said, shifting slighting into Jason’s space again, “would you be interested in having your reward today? We’ve got plenty of time.”

“My reward?” Jason looked confused for a moment.

“Yes,” Grant said, pulling out the belt that he’d wrapped in his sleep shirt in the drawer, “your reward.”

He saw Jason obviously remember the bit about this not being punishment play the implications about what it might be instead. 

“My reward, huh?” Jason’s smile was hungry as he fell back onto his elbows and eyed the belt appreciatively, “And what did I do to deserve something so nice?”

“You were honest,” Grant informed him, feeling relieved that Jason was playing along with the scene, “You knew I had and issue and pressed into it, but backed off when I told you too.”

Lightly, Grant used the belt to trace Jason's chest, flicking teasingly over his nipples on his way down, making Jason shift and burn at him. 

“You showed me your need and didn’t hide from me or try to make everything about me,” Grant said teasing the head of Jason’s cock.

“Fuck…”

“We wouldn’t be able to have this without that. And I think that deserves something very... special,” Grant told him, stroking up and down his shaft a few times before pulling back to tap his knee.

“Turn over for me.”

“What- oh,” Jason was staring up at him with wide eyes, cock twitching and a hungry look on his face as he eyed the belt in Grant’s hands.

It made some of the tension Grant didn’t know he was still holding uncurl a little. 

“That’s right,” this time the smile came a lot more easily, as he stroked the outer edge of Jason’s thigh, with the belt, “You’re going to give me your pretty little ass, and _I’m_ going to give you your reward for all your patience.”

Jason shivered all over and closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to practically burn him with his gaze, before shifting onto his knees, his arms pillowing his head against the bed.

“Well then, don’t keep me waiting any longer,” Jason said, the gruffness of his voice making heat curl low and intense in Grant’s gut. 

“Never, Darling,” Grant promised, lifting his hand. 

*crack*

The sound seemed overly loud in the small room. There was a part of Grant that wanted to curl up a cry like a small child at the noise, but the bigger part… Jason was breathing unevenly, his cock twitching between his legs, and the red stain on his ass absolutely perverse. Grant was reaching out to touch it before he even thought about it, his hand pressing against his mark and soothing some of the heat.

Grant couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard. 

This was ok. He was ok.

“I’m going to give you 10,” Grant informed him, “safeword if you need to, but otherwise…”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded eagerly, his hips arching up just a fraction. 

So fucking hot. 

“Here we go,” Murmured Grant, raising the belt again. 

*crack*

Jason shuddered all over and groaned into his arms. 

*crack*

Grant licked his lips as he watched the slight ripple of impact across Jason’s ass. 

*crack*crack*crack*

Grant felt both powerful and helpless in the face of everything. He briefly wondered if this is why his dad had chosen to hit him so often, before dismissing the idea. 

*crack*crack*

There was nothing about this that felt the way it had back then, and not just because he was the one in control now. 

*crack*crack*

That had been all about punishment, and rage, and pain, and humiliation, and making Grant regret ever even thinking of disobeying. 

This was… pure, somehow. Grant felt _good_ , and he was doing this because Jason wanted it- and because Grant wanted it too- and because they trusted each other. 

Because it would hopefully make them both feel good.

*crack*

“How’s it feel?” Grant asked, bending to sooth and kiss Jason’s red cheeks. His skin was hot against his mouth and Jason flexed and moaned under his touch.

“‘Ss good,” Jason slurred, spreading his thighs invitingly, “I want more. Feels good.”

“Hell, Jay…” Grant groaned, having to close his eyes and grip himself for a moment. 

“Gimme more,” Jason coaxed, “C’mon, Grant, you know I can take it.”

“Yeah… fuck, yeah, ok,” Grant muttered, breathing in his scent and stroking over him restlessly for a moment before pulling back and picking up the belt again.

*crack*

Jason’s small surprised sound when he struck his thigh instead of his ass, made Grant need to grip himself for a moment to keep his control.

“Still good?” Grant asked, knowing his arousal was thick in his voice.

“More,” growled Jason, a sound that turned into a whine as Grant struck his other thigh.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Grant muttered, before settling into a rhythm for his strikes.

Right thigh, Left thigh, back up to that ass for a bit, and then just lightly on the edges teasingly close to his balls for the way that it made Jason shout and his toes curl.

“More,” Jason moaned again, absently rubbing his face into the sheets as his legs shook beneath him, his cock positively dripping.

“You’re doing so good, you’re so good for me,” Grant praised as he continued to redden his skin. 

Jason made a soft sweet sound for the praise and tried to spread even further for him. 

“Please, please, please,” Jason begged, something seeming to break as he went utterly submissive under him. 

Grant could see glimpses of that slick hole clenching and unclenching around nothing and it was going to drive him crazy.

“Fuck,” muttered Grant, this blow coming down a little harder than he meant to.

Jason jerked and shouted beneath him as he spurted all over the sheets. 

“Holy- Damn, I need you now,” Grant growled, tossing aside the belt and hauling Jason over onto his back so he could finally kiss him senseless and run his hands all over that body. Jason clung to him like he was the only thing in the world and Grant felt warm and high. 

Grant pulled back to catch his breath and Jason stared up at him hazily, teartracks drying on his cheeks and come smeared on his stomach.

The hottest fucking thing on the planet, and somehow all Grant’s. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Grant informed him, “You still good with that?”

Jason hummed slightly, and nuzzled back against his mouth. 

“Jay, yes or no,” Grant gave Jason’s ass a light slap and Jason yelped and locked his legs around him.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Jason agreed, arching against his body. 

“Good,” Grant grinned, and pushed into him with one smooth motion. 

Jason threw back his head and yelled, his fingers digging bloody little crescents into Grant’s back. He’d tightened up a bit since their foreplay earlier, but he was slick and hot and perfect around Grant and he could see only pleasure on the other’s face. 

“Sorry, not going to last,” Grant laughed breathlessly as he started thrusting harshly after a brief pause, “You got me too worked up there.”

“Ah! Oh, oh fuck nh,” Jason barely seemed to hear him.

Grant knew this had to be intense for Jason, that every time he bottomed out he brushed against his sore thighs and ass. Grant would have been overstimulated, but Jason looked blissed out and desperate, which was great because Grant didn’t know if he could have slowed down if he tried.

“So good, so good for me,” Grant panted, diving in for another kiss as he fucked him.

“Mmm!” Jason cried out into his mouth as Grant’s free hand found his cock and began stripping it rapidly. 

Only moments later, Jason was breaking their kiss to throw is head back and yell as he came again, this time pulling Grant along with him as he clenched down vice tight. 

“Fuck, yes, fuck,” Grant clung to him he continued to rock into him through the aftershocks. 

Slowly, they both slumped down to the bed together.

Grant’s thoughts were a mess, but he couldn’t care while he was so blissed out. 

“Nn,” Jason grunted, not opening his eyes as Grant shifted.

“You ok?” Grant asked tiredly, searching Jason’s face. Jason opened his eyes, and he seemed to be slowly coming out of subspace. 

“Mmm, hold me,” Jason demanded, closing his eyes and nuzzling against his chest.

“That’s not a yes or no,” Grant reminded him, a hint of uncertainty and anxiety starting to creep into his chest.

“It was amazing. We’re definitely doing it again, though not for a while. Now shut up and hold me,” Jason grumbled.

“Yes, yes,” Grant laughed, wrapping his arms around him and basking the closeness and comfort.

He’d never imagined being able to have something like this.

He’d never imaged he’d be able to pull off a scene like that either and feel ok about it afterwards.

Grant felt warm and safe and bursting at the seams with affection for the man in his arms, not that either of them were good at admitting things like that out loud.

“When we do this again…”

“Yes?

“When we do this again, you should put a plug in while you spank me.”

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write JayGrant for ages, I was so excited when I got this prompt. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
